Pokemon Go: The Pokemon War
by Johnny Raine
Summary: Lt. Surge has told us he has fought in a war, to be more precise the Pokemon War. Gold has asked Surge of this war and he has gotten his question answered and this is how the war began and how it ended. This is based off of Game Theorist's theory of Pokemon Go. Rated M to be safe.


_**A.n. Like I said this is one of the fanfics I'm working on and I add FOUR more to the list which are:**_

 _ **The Fall and Continue - The 100**_

 _ **The Super Cousins - Smallville x Supergirl**_

 _ **The Three Sannin - Boruto: Naruto Next Generations**_

 _ **Pokemon Go Drabbles - Pokemon**_

 _ **Like The Summary hopefully says (I probably changed it) this is based off of the theory Matt (Game Theorist) had for Pokémon Go. Also I'm accepting request for fanfic ideas and especially for the Korrasami drabbles and the Pokemon Go drabbles.**_

 _ **The pairings are Candela x Blanche until later when it will be Spark x Blanche.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pokémon franchise.**_

" _Talking out loud"_

' _Thought'_

" _ **Radio/Tv, Pokémon, Other**_ _"_

 _ **Xxxxx**_

 _Pokémon Go: The Pokémon War_

 _Prologue_

 _~Pokemon Gold/Silver/Crystal~_

 _-After Pryce Battle-_

" _I haven't had a battle that great in a long hahaha." Pryce said chuckling._

" _How long ago was that, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Gold._

" _I haven't had a good battle since the final battle of the war." He said with a little sadness._

" _Do you mean the pokemon war, I heard of it from Lt. Surge. Was there really a war?" asked Gold_

" _Yes, yes there was, a very terrible war. If you want to know more I suggest you ask Surge."_

 _~Vermilion City~_

" _Hey Surge!" Yelled Gold when he got in the gym._

" _Hey kid! What do you need?" asked Surge._

" _I beat pryce in a battle and he mentioned a battle so I asked him about it and he also told me about a war. He told to come to you if I wanted to know more." explained Gold._

" _Do you really want to know because it was a very bloody and terrible event in history?" asked Surge._

" _Yes!" Gold said with determination._

" _Okay, but in order for this make sense I'm going to have to start at the beginning."_

 _~Fiery Cold Lightning Base/Candela, Blanche, and Spark's apartment~_

 _*Slurping sounds*_

" _SPARK STOP SLURPING YOU DRINK IT'S EMPTY!" Candela yelled at Spark her roommate. Spark looks at Candela wide eyed then proceeds to take the top off his cup and dump the drink onto the table where some soda fell onto it._

" _See not empty, well it is now hehehe." Spark says while nervously chuckling at rubbing the back of his neck._

" _Spark." Candela said in a eerily calm voice. "I'M GOING TO TELL ALL OF MY TEAM TO GO AFTER YOUR GYMS THEN I'M GONNA-" After an hour of Candela yelling at Spark for his stupidity for his definition of 'Proving a Point' Spark decide to just clean up his mess._

" _There all clean, better?." Spark asked with a smile._

" _*sigh* Fine, it's all better just don't do something that stupid again." She said tiredly._

" _Hey how about we watch some tv?" he asked._

" _Sure, I could use a distraction for now." she said._

 _-Awhile while watching the television-_

 _*ringing sounds*_

" _Huh? I think the phone is going off." said Spark._

" _I'll get it." said Candela._

" _Hello? Blanche, you ok what's wrong?" asked Candela abit worried that her girlfriend sounds shocked._

" _Candela haven't you seen the news?" asked Blanche._

" _No, me and Spark have been watching tv all day, but we haven't seen the news yet what happened?"_

" _Change the channel and watch the news, I-I just can't explain myself it's just- I can't." Blanche said hanging up, worrying Candela even more._

" _Spark change the channel to the news, Blanche said it was important." Candela told Spark._

" _Okay, but I don't see what could be so importa-" Spark was saying before he stopped seeing the headline of the news._

" _Oh my Arceus." said Candela also seeing the news._

' _ **Team Mystic member tests the PokeCandies and learns that they are made out of Pokemon.'**_ _The headline says._ _ **"Today at Team Mystic base a member of team mystic has learned that the pokecandies that we use to evolve our pokemon are actually made out of the pokemon we feed them to. Since this news has been out already people have started to protest against it and personally I couldn't agree more with them."**_ _The News lady said._


End file.
